


You're so tired

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, One-Sided Attraction, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider.You are so tired.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 45





	You're so tired

**Author's Note:**

> Didnt proof read oop

Your name is Dave Strider and you want to die.

It's rough being at age fifteen, living with an emotionally neglectful guardian and depression. Not to mention your anxiety and ADHD. You love being at school usually because at least it's somewhere away from your God-awful bro but lately it feels awful. All you do is get terrible grades and feel stupid. Bro just gets pissed at you and yells at you. He's become a lot more physical lately and it's making you tired all the time. You just want to die.

_______ 

Your name is Dave Strider and you told your best friend you want to die over text. You start crying almost immediately. You just don't know what to do anymore. You tell him that you've told bro and he only responded by scoffing and saying that nothing was stopping you. You feel so sick and you tell him you just wanna hang yourself or down a bottle of pills.

He desperately pleads with you to not do anything and asks if there's anything he can do to help you feel better. You tell him that there isn't. Not when he doesn't live anywhere near where you live. You tell him you're tired and you want to go to bed. He lets you go after you promise not to do anything and you fall asleep.

_______ 

Your name is Dave Strider and you don't think you're gonna get up today. You just want to lay in bed. It's the weekend and you could be texting John or playing games or something but you don't have the will or motivation to. You just lay in bed and think about how life would be better if you were just dead. You think everyone would feel better. Bro wouldn't have to worry about your grades or feeding you anymore. John would finally have to stop dealing with your whining bullshit all day.

You spend the day planning. You could "slip" during a strife session and bleed out to death. That'd be really ironic, eh? Dying by having your bro kill you while trying to prepare you for the real world. 

No. That's stupid you want to die by your own hands not by bro's. You know your brother keeps a whole cabinet full if meds in the bathroom, it's the only thing not boobietrapped in this house. You decide that sometime this week you will end your life and there is no way in hell anyone can convince you otherwise.

_______ 

Your name is Dave Strider and today is sunday. Your day is basically a repeat of yesterday. Today you plan out your goodbyes to everyone. You decide to start with John since he's your best bro and unrequited crush you write out the entire thing to him and save it in your phone's notes. You don't think you'll send the messages until you're sure you're going to do it. You write one to Rose, Jade, and then Bro. You save them all in your phone notes, praying your bro doesn't go through them.

You spend the rest of your day crying into your pillow as you think about what a mess your life has become. So pathetic and hopeless. You want to die so bad.

_______ 

Your name is Dave Strider and you are standing in your room with an empty bottle of pills in your hand. You downed a bottle of your brothers anti-anxiety meds. You decided to finally send out all your messages, leaving your one for bro written out on the table next to you. The meds made you incredibly exhausted so you lay down on your bed.

You feel your eyes start to droop. Everything feels so serene. It's going to be okay. It'll be okay now.

You fall asleep and hope you don't wake up.


End file.
